Thinking Back To The Time
by Miss Molko
Summary: Left for dead in a dungeon, Draco thinks back to when he befriended Harry.


(A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I decided to do a short little story. I was gonna do a long story first, but I wasn't to sure how to go about it. Anyway, any tips or pointers would be greatly appreciated! OK, on with the story!  
  
Thinking Back To The Time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lucius was proud of me. Lucius I call him now. No one could call a monster like him a father.  
  
I wonder how I ever did. He used to say I'd be a great death eater, that he was proud to be my father. He would always go on saying that I would find love, marry, have kids, that I would carry on the Malfoy name.  
  
Love. Love I did find. The fucking reason I'm here now is because of love. Lucius has never experienced Love. Sure, he married Narcissa, but he didn't love her. He was forced by his father to marry her, to have a kid. He was loved by no one. He didn't know what it felt like.  
  
He didn't know how your insides tingle in delight when you see the person you love. How when they're gone, even for a minute, you miss them. The bastard wasn't even happy with me for the right reasons. He was only happy if I hurt someone. He was happy while he tortured me. Slicing my flesh as if it was butter, kicking me, raping me. He thought it was fun to abuse me.  
  
He'd bring all of the death eaters over and they would laugh like it was a game. Shit, they'd rape me too.  
  
I never thought I'd fall in love, until one day I had detention with him.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
My so called enemy.  
  
I never was attracted to girls. I dated them, yeah, set up by Lucius, but I was never attracted to them. Then again, I wasn't really attracted to guys either.  
  
Harry was the first, with his skinny figure, yet muscular arms from playing quidditch.  
  
God, how he could fly on his broom.  
  
His forever messed up hair, and his eyes. His bright green sparkling eyes.  
  
They now ly in front of me dull, lifeless. We would send each other notes in class, and take walks by the lake. During the night, of course.  
  
No one saw us passing notes, but we had to go out together at night. No one could know that the biggest enemies in the school were dating, hell, no one could know we were friends. But we were falling in love, and Hermione found out. She said she could see it in our eyes when we looked at each other. She told no one. She's nice, really, if you get to know her.  
  
Harry and I would sleep together under the moonlight. Everything was going our way. It was too good to be true.  
  
During the Christmas holidays, while I was at home, and Harry was in Hogwarts, Harry sent me a letter.  
  
Lucius read it and he went mad. That was when the torturing began, forever telling me I was a disgrace to the family name. He got the death eaters to come. They cut me everywhere.  
  
God, if you could see me now.  
  
Everywhere bruised. Everywhere blood. Everywhere pain.  
  
They pulled most of my hair right off my scalp. The bit left is hanging limp, blood stained, over my eyes. Lucius came in and told me he would stop if I simply broke it off with Harry. I spat in his face. Yet I wonder, that wasn't the best way to go about it. The torturing got worse. But the bloodshed wasn't enough for that bastard. He really wanted me to suffer.  
  
It must have been a while after the holidays were over. A month? A week? I didn't know.  
  
I had managed to send Harry a quick letter. He came to rescue me. He tried to rescue me.  
  
Lucius knocked Harry unconscious, and when he woke, Lucius forced me to watch him torture Harry.  
  
Exactly what he did to me, he did to Harry. Rape. Cuts. Curses.  
  
I cried out angry sobs.  
  
Watching Harry, with him looking at me, asking for help I couldn't give, was one hundred times worse that the pain inflicted on me by the death eaters.  
  
It was my fault this was happening. I could have broken it off with Harry and he wouldn't be lying in front of me now.  
  
Dead.  
  
I'm in the dungeon, naked, and alone apart from Harry.  
  
I'm empty, my cheeks stained with blood and tears.  
  
There's no point in living.  
  
I'm bleeding to death, left by Lucius to die.  
  
I thought back to the first time I ever saw Harry.  
  
The time that Lucius was proud of me.  
  
(A/N: So what do y'all think? Please Review!) 


End file.
